random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Oddparents/PB
This is a crossover made by Curiousgorge66. Cast *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Mr. Crocker *AJ *Chester *Sparky *Sophie the Otter *Vicky *Peanut Otter *Foop *Baby Butter Otter *Francis (Fairly Oddparents) *Jelly Otter *Mr. Turner *Tad and Chad *Trixie Tang Plot Timmy wishes for a more exciting life; this, however, turns Dinkleberg's otters into the otters that make up the Playhouse Disney show. Transcript Timmy: Same boring day. (at the bus stop) Timmy: Same school bus. (at Dimmsdale Elementary) Timmy: Same boring day at the same boring school. (in Mr. Crocker's classroom) Timmy: Same boring pop quizzes. Mr. Crocker: POP QUIZ! (later) Timmy: Same boring F. Mr. Crocker: You get an F! (at Timmy's house) Timmy: Same boring talk with my fairies. (in Timmy's room) Wanda: What's the matter, sport? Cosmo: Why so glum? Timmy: I'm bored of the same boring days over and over again! I want some excitement in my life... and no action, please! Remember what happened? Wanda: Okay, Timmy! (Cosmo and Wanda grants Timmy's wish) (7:58am, the next morning) (Timmy wakes up) Timmy: Yawn, I feel rested! (sees that it's 7:58) Timmy: Why isn't my life exciting yet? Cosmo: You'd have to go to school for that, Timmy. (a limo arrives) (Timmy gets in) Mr. Turner: Where'd you get that limo? Timmy: Again, found it. WHO-HOO! (meanwhile, Dinkleberg's pet otters get floats and the water becomes magical) Timmy: Same school. Huh. (in Mr. Crocker's classroom) Timmy: Cool! Flying seats! Mr. Crocker: Here's a POP QUIZ! Timmy: Only 10 questions! And they're all from what I'm learning. (Timmy fills the quiz out) (Mr. Crocker collects the papers) Mr. Crocker: Turner, you get a B. AJ gets an A, and the rest of you all get F's! (pulls down the "F" lever) F! (many students get crushed by giant F's) (Timmy checks his locker) (a giant fist emerges and punches Francis) Francis: (screams and runs away) Timmy: (laughs) (at Timmy's house) Timmy: That was the best day ever! I hope you guys could make my life more exciting! (Cosmo grants the wish) (meanwhile, at Anti-Fairy World) Foop: GAH! I can't believe that father came for a visit! That's it! BEHOLD! (holds out a green-looking potion) This potion will make anyone evil! All I need to do is drop the stuff on one of those... (looks at Dinkleberg's otters) things, and then I can rule Fairy World! (at Dimmsdale Elementary) Timmy: Another exciting day at Dimmsdale Elementary. (meanwhile, Dinkleberg's otters jump into the water and magically transform into larger otters) (in Mr. Crocker's classroom) Mr. Crocker: POP QUIZ! Timmy: Even less questions? Cool! (Timmy fills it out) (Mr. Crocker collects the papers) Mr. Crocker: Timmy & AJ, you two get A's. The rest of you get F's! (many students get crushed by giant F's) (at Timmy's house) Timmy: Make my life more exciting! (Cosmo grants the wish) (the next morning) (Timmy wakes up) Timmy: Yawn, I will go to school on a- (a monster truck arrives) Timmy: A MONSTER TRUCK! (Timmy gets in the passenger seat of the monster truck) (the monster truck drives Timmy to school) (Timmy gets off) (in the school hallway, Timmy meets up with Sophie) Timmy: Who are you? Sophie: Who are YOU? Timmy: I asked you first! Geez! (in Mr. Crocker's classroom) Mr. Crocker: POP QUIZ! Timmy: Only one question! This won't be too bad! (Timmy fills in the question) (Mr. Crocker takes up the papers) Mr. Crocker: Timmy & AJ, you both get one A+ each! The rest of you get F's! (many students get crushed by giant F's) (in the boys' bathroom) (Timmy washes his hands and Peanut is hanging out) Timmy: Does this feel unfamiliar? (at Timmy's house) (in Timmy's room) Timmy: Guys, make my life the maximum amount of excitement and expel those four otters, please! (Cosmo grants the wish) Cosmo: Done! (the next day) Timmy: OK. What will I go to school on? (Timmy is teleported to school) Timmy: Teleporter. Not what I expected, but cool! Mr. Crocker: Good news, class. There's no pop quiz today. Timmy: Finally. Mr. Crocker: Instead, we're learning about the history of America. (Mr. Crocker gets out a purple tape) Mr. Crocker: This isn't the history of America. (Mr. Crocker throws it aside) Mr. Crocker: AHA! There it is! (Mr. Crocker gets out a red, white and blue videotape) (sixty minutes later) Chester: Who knew Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence? Timmy: That video was exciting! Mr. Crocker: Now do a 20-question test about the American Revolution. Timmy: Maybe a little too exciting. (5 minutes later) Mr. Crocker: I can't believe this, but AJ gets... Super A! AJ: Alright! Timmy: And I... Mr. Crocker: You just get an A+. And the rest of you get... Well, we can't grade lower than F's, so an F is what I'm settling for. (a bunch of students get crushed by giant F's) (outside the gymnasium) Chester: Hey, Timmy! Meet the new kid! Timmy: Been there. Done that. (outside, Foop is watching) Foop: Darn! It's not what I expected! Instead of turning them into the evil weapons I wanted, I made them into preschool characters! Well, those who can teach preschool, anyway. This is all your fault, Playhouse Powder! Chester: Wow! She is athletic! And popular! (plenty of popular kids gather around Sophie) Timmy: Tad and Chad? You're watching her too? Tad: Of course, Turner. Timmy: Trixie? Trixie: Of course, mysterious voice from nowhere. (Francis bursts into the gym) Francis: Hmm... I'm settling with Turner! Hey, popular kids! Guess what I've got behind my back? Tad: Umm... Sophie's favorite snack? Francis: Wrong! It's a fist! (Francis starts beating Timmy up) (Foop bursts into the gym) Foop: Stop! I turned them into the students they are now! (Timmy beats up Francis) Timmy: That's horrible, using Anti-Fairy magic to interfere with my wish! Foop: What magic? And I didn't know that you wished for something. No, I decided to use this green potion. Timmy: And since I wished that my life was more exciting, that makes your potion null and void. Foop: At least it worked. Timmy: Yeah... only good enough for them to turn human-size and attend the same school I do! Foop: Darn! What will everyone say? I'll become a laughing stock! Timmy: Hey, Foop. How about turning those four back to normal in exchange for turning my life back to normal? Foop: Nope. If it failed, why should I? Timmy: How about 8 Anti-Dollars instead of turning them back to normal, then? Foop: Sold, but I'll get you someday! (Foop disappears) Timmy: You know what, Tad and Chad? Chad: What is it? Timmy: I hear Jellina is coming. Chad: Jellina? Tad: The legendary queen of the Canadian wilderness? Tad and Chad: We're outta here! (every other popular kid start following Tad and Chad) AJ: We'll just hide with Sophie in the bleachers. (AJ, Chester and Sophie hide in the bleachers) (Timmy runs to the nearest bathroom) Timmy: Cosmo? Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda appear) Wanda: What is it, sport? Cosmo: Why did I have to expel them? I made them popular! Timmy: (angry) You WHAT? Cosmo: I made them popular? Timmy and Wanda: (angry) Cosmo! Cosmo: What? Timmy: This has gone too horribly awry! Wanda: Well, then... undo the wish! Timmy: I wish everything- well, actually, the popular "kids" can stay the same. I wish that the red one would go to 2nd grade, the yellow one at daycare, the purple one at kindergarten, and the orange one at eighth grade! (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish) Timmy: I wish everything that doesn't involve them would go back to normal! (Cosmo and Wanda undo Timmy's "excitement" wish) (back in Timmy's bedroom) Timmy: Well, this ends the excitement. Vicky: No, my babysitting will end the excitement! Timmy: It already ended, Vicky. Vicky: I don't believe you. You've got bunches and bunches of chores to do! (end) Trivia *Francis makes his first appearance since Dad Overboard. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Disney Category:Nickelodeon Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Frederator Studios Category:Jumbo Pictures Category:Playhouse Disney crap Category:Disney Junior crap Category:Awesomness Category:Awesomeness Category:Everything is Awesome Category:Exciting Category:Good Ideas Category:Great Ideas Category:Timmy vs. Preschool Shows Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Timmy Turner Category:Everyone likes this idea Category:Awesome Ideas Category:Thumbs up Category:Jolly Good Show Category:PB&J Otter Category:Pages by Curiousgorge66